How she fell for that Lame-O
by TheAwesomeCoolJay
Summary: Ronnie Anne got a little jealous today and Bobby wants to help. During a talk between the two, Bobby would like to know why Ronnie Anne has feelings for Lincoln. Seeing how it's just the two of them Ronnie Anne tells her brother the history of how she came to like Lincoln Loud. Image being used is created & owned by DOL2006.
1. Ronnie Anne meets jealousy

Well I guess I start new here, hi everybody my name is TheAwesomeCoolJay and I am guy who writes fanfics. By looking me up you can see I have done many crossovers consisting of Sonic the Hedgehog & My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. They were well received, but now I want to branch off to something else I like and what I like is the Loud House. This show got my attention and what else can I say besides it's awesome and one of the main reasons to watch Nick again anyway on to the story.

* * *

 **The Loud House** is owned by **Chris Savino** and **Nickelodeon**

* * *

It was a normal and lame day at school, normal because it was the time for gym class it was lame because it was the day for a physical fitness test. It was a pain for the kids, but it was something that they had no control of. They were all separated into groups, but even though they were separated one girl with a ponytail couldn't help but stare happily at a certain white haired boy doing sit-ups.

"Ms. Santiago you're up for pull-ups, there's a free stand." Coach Pacowski alerting the young lady.

Snapping out of her gaze Ronnie Anne followed the instructor's orders and made her way to the open pull-up bar stand. She jumped and grabbed the bar and proceeded to do pull-ups, everything was going smoothly until the two girls around her doing pull-ups began to giggle.

"What is it?" Ronnie Anne sighed in a annoyed tone.

"We so busted you staring at Lincoln." Joy teased.

"So!"

"When a girl sets her eyes on a boy like that it means nothing but love."Girl Jordan joining the teasing.

"Please like I could fall for Lame-O Loud over there." The young Latina said showing signs of no interest in Lincoln.

"Okay, then you wouldn't mind Lame-O over there getting all friendly with Ms. DiMartino over there." Joy told her.

Hearing that Ronnie Anne quickly put her attention back to Lincoln and saw what Joy said was true. Coach Pacowski couldn't test all the students so he had Ms, DiMartino help him out. Ronnie Anne really doesn't do the jealousy thing, but seeing Lincoln act all dumb and love-struck over another female like that made her bit angry.

* * *

 **Lincoln's point of view**

* * *

"Ba...ba...ba..." Lincoln continued to say in the up position.

"Lincoln I would appreciate it if you would continue your sit-ups." Ms. DiMartino said to him as she walked off.

"I know what your thinking." Lincoln said to us coming back to his senses and going down. "And yes my focus should be more into this, but in my defense this test isn't meant for the president and Ms. DiMartino is a beautiful sight to look at." He said coming up now. "And there is no one who could compe-"

Lincoln stopped and froze with fear because he just now noticed Ronnie Anne staring angrily at him.

"It's a real good thing she is over there and I'm right here."

At that moment a whistle was blown by Coach Pacowski getting everyone's attention.

"Okay students you've been working hard that means your muscles are tense right now, so get with a buddy and do some stretches." He told the students.

"Okay just need to make it to Clyde and I'm in the cl-" Lincoln stopped when from behind Ronnie Anne linked arms from behind him. "Dang it... so ready to stretch b-buddy?" He said nervously.

"Yeah lets start with your back buddy." She replied happily as she pulled Lincoln over.

Ronnie Anne pulled him over and stretched him it was okay at first, but then the pressure and pain were starting to increase.

"Okay your turn...Ronnie Anne...so much pain...OW!"

* * *

 **One painful gym class later**

* * *

After that little ordeal we find Lincoln at his locker opening it with one hand and having one hand to his back. Something tapped Lincoln's shoulder, when he turned around he saw Ronnie Anne was the person who tapped his shoulder. Lincoln also noticed there was a brown paper bag was in her hand.

"Look I'm sorry for what I did." Ronnie Anne apologizing. "So to makeup for what I did I want to give you this."

Ronnie Anne reached in the paper bag and pulled out a homemade sloppy joe.

"Is that for me?" He asked his eyes wide and mouth watering.

"Yeah, no help from nobody all for you." She said.

"Your so awesome." The white haired boy thanking her and reaching for the sandwich, but stopped. "Ba...ba...ba..."

"What's the prob- oh no."

The problem that made Lincoln act the way he did was just seeing Ms. DiMartino walk down the hallway. Once she was gone Lincoln turned his back to Ronnie Anne, who was now sporting a scowl.

"Okay into the locker I go right?" Lincoln guessing his punishment.

"No."

"Really, Ronnie Anne you can be reasona-"

He stopped once Ronnie Anne stretched his pants open and placed that sloppy joe in his pants. After that she proceeded to push him in his locker, close it , and walk off.

"I messed up again and I'm going to be picking sesame seeds out of my butt again." Lincoln told us.

* * *

 **School ends**

* * *

With the school day over we find Lincoln and Clyde walking home like they always do.

"So you've been messing up with Ronnie Anne? Clyde asking his bud.

"Yeah but Clyde think of my situation like baseball, right now I only have two strikes."

At that moment the boys saw Ms. DiMartino drive off in her car, seeing her again made the boys go in their love state again. Not wanting to miss her face again Lincoln pulled out his phone and took a quick picture of her and saved it.

"That will keep me happy for a while and hey I just got a text from Ronnie Anne, maybe she forgives me." He said to Clyde with a smile reassuring his hopes. "I saw that and you are so dead."

After Lincoln read the message out loud both he and Clyde turned to see Ronnie Anne behind them.

"Looks like that's strike three." Clyde said noticing the girl cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah... still going to try make a break for home!"

Lincoln ran for it and Ronnie Anne chased him, we all know how this ends.

* * *

 **Santiago residence**

* * *

Inside the house we see Bobby in the living room on the couch on the phone with Lori. Nothing could take his attention away, nothing except the front door opening revealing a distraught younger sister.

"Uh-oh, sorry babe I'll call you back, sibling issues." Bobby ending the phone call. "What's wrong little sis?"

"Why are boys so dumb?"

"Wait what did I do?"

"Not you, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne correcting him.

"Oh, so what he do?"

"He gets all dumb around Ms. DiMartino."

"I can't believe hi- wait Ms. DiMartino, aw man how is she doing?" The older Santiago fantasizing about the substitute.

"Bro you're not helping!" She angrily said joining him on the couch and crossing her arms. "Can't believe I like that jerk."

Bobby came back to his senses and wonder for a minute, why does his sister like him?

"Hey Ronnie why are you interested in Lincoln again?"

Seeing how she had nothing better to do and relaxing with her brother seemed like the perfect thing to calm her down.

"Well let me start from the beginning."

* * *

And that's where I'm going to end it like to leave the audience wanting more. Anyway feedback is always a thing be it good or bad this story will continue, so to finish up here **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) this story and/or me and PEACE!


	2. Brother & Sister part 1

I made this fanfic and expected results... Boy did I get them! You guys gave me nothing but positive reviews and in those reviews you wanted the next chapter now. Let me rephrase that you wanted it NOW! So here it is, by the way I have a poll on my profile about which network has the best shows, be cool if you would check that out.

* * *

 **The Loud House** is owned by **Chris Savino** and **Nickelodeon**

* * *

Our story starts where we left off in the Santiago household, there with have Bobby and Ronnie Anne on the couch and that moment Ronnie Anne was about to tell Bobby the story about her feelings for Lincoln.

"Well let me start from the beginning."

"Hold up sis, I think I know where you're going with this." Bobby interrupting. "So there was a big bang that created everything."

"Wait what?" The younger said in confusion.

"Then the planet earth was made, but before dinosaurs took over."

"Bobby that's a little too far back."

"Then a space rock from space came and took them out, but some reason we had to deal with ice for a while." He continued on not hearing his sister.

"Bro are you listening to me?"

"When all that cleared we had caveman who would meet cavebabes and in time they would make cars powered by feet."

"Bobby!"

"And with the cave people there was this green alien dude who would do all these crazy tricks."

"Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago Jr!" Ronnie Anne screamed.

"Y-yes?" The older brother responding to his sister and also scooting away a bit frightened.

"You just ask questions when necessary and let me tell the story, got it?"

Bobby didn't say anything, but he did nod his head in agreement.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: By the way what I referenced was the Flintstones, thumbs to anyone who knew or remembers that cartoon.

* * *

"Good, now in the beginning Lincoln wasn't even on my mind but that was just because I already had a guy I was cool with."

"Whoa, sis you had another crush on a guy?"

"No dum dum the guy I was cool with was you!"

"Wait what?" Bobby in confusion scratching his hair.

"Think about it." Ronnie Anne sighed in annoyance.

Bobby thought about it for a moment but nothing came up but not wanting to let his sister down he thought harder. So hard that he had a vein shown on his head, he just kept on thinking until finally he accidentally farted.

"Ha, my bad."

"Let me just explain before you kill me with your critical thinking toots." She said covering her nose.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: 5 years ago**

* * *

In the Santiago house in the past we now see a twelve-year-old Bobby in his room watching funny videos on his computers. Coming into his room and getting his attention was six-year-old Ronnie Anne. In his younger days Bobby still had the same attire, minus the unbutton shirt, but Ronnie Anne looked like a different person. Her hair wasn't in a ponytail, so some of it covered her eyes at times, and she wore a purple shirt and a long light blue skirt.

"Hey little sis what are you up too?"

The little girl didn't respond but only looked down to floor in shyness. Surprising, not really, people are not born tough so Ronnie Anne starting off as this shy timid little was only natural. Bobby being the kind older brother saw how his sibling was doing the usual and decided to do the responsible thing.

"Ronnie Anne come on over here and watch some fail videos with me."He said to her as he made room in the chair.

She didn't talk but Ronnie Anne did make her way over to Bobby. Once she sat down with her brother she smiled because she knew he was doing this because he cared, afterwards that smile would be for something else. Moving some of the hair out of her eyes, the young Santiago girl saw very funny videos, one video saw a man go up to a pet a horse but the horse had bit him. The next video saw two kids spin around in place and once they were done they were dizzy and losing balance and one eventually hit a wall, making that smile Ronnie Anne a bit bigger. Third video had two dogs scare a bear and make it climb up a tree in fear and stay on a branch.

"Oh Ronnie Anne if what I think happens happens I think I'm going to laugh so hard I might.."

He stop because what happen did happen the branch the bear was on broke and had the bear falling back. They couldn't hold it in no longer both brother and sister laughed so hard that each fell out the chair, it was that funny. Regaining themselves Bobby went to click another fail video but before it played an ad had to be watched. To cause a bit more annoyance to Bobby it was one of the ads you couldn't skip.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: I hate those so much.

* * *

"Aw man, sorry sis but we got to wait."

Ronnie Anne didn't mind but as she watched the ad she saw something that interested her.

"Hey Bobby what is that?" Young Ronnie Anne finally speaking.

"Oh, that's just some dude skateboarding." He answered a bit surprised hearing his sister finally say something.

"Skateboarding...cool."

Hearing his sister call something cool was big news for Bobby so when he saw the ad go away he immediately clicked the search box and typed in skateboarding. When he entered it in tons of videos popped up and picking randomly Bobby chose one for Ronnie Anne.

"Whoa."The young girl said in awe as she saw what was happening in the video.

Bobby watched his sister completely hooked on skateboarding and that is when an idea came to his head. Yes this was an idea not one of those things he had when he ate too much ice cream.

* * *

Uh oh looks like I did it again... don't kill me. In all seriousness you probably thought this would have started in school and have Lincoln meet her intermediately, no that's not how I'm doing it. I'm going to have things build up right and before you witness that crush happen you'll a neat little history and origin of how Ronnie Anne become the girl she is now. Alright time to get started on Star vs. Forces of Evil now wish me luck! **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	3. Brother & Sister part 2

Alright lets finish this brother and sister arc with part two. Oh funny thing I would like you all to know, what made me really go to work on this chapter was the fact that I saw a video made by **ERB** and it featured **Tony Hawk**. I don't know if that is the universe telling me my story is good or to learn how to be a pro skater.

* * *

 **The Loud House** is owned by **Chris Savino** and **Nickelodeon**

* * *

We return back at the Santiago house, more specifically we are in Bobby's room. However in that room wasn't the male Santiago, it was actually Bobby's younger sister Ronnie Anne. What was she doing in her brother's room, there was a simple answer to that, she was on his computer watching skateboarding videos.

"That was a cool ollie!" She said but would soon pause the video for a moment. "Good thing I looked up the names of skateboarding tricks, cause I would have no clue what to call this."

Before she could go back and play the video Bobby came bursting through the door, which startled Ronnie Anne a bit.

"Hey sis gue-" He stopped because he saw Ronnie Anne on the floor. "I thought you were in here watching skateboarding videos, if you wanted to take a nap you could've got in my bed."

"What is it Bobby?" Ronnie Anne asked ignoring what her brother just said and getting up as well.

"I got a surprise for you and I know it's going to make you super happy."

"I don't know bro, I really want to get back to watching those videos."

"Yeah your right those videos are cool." Bobby told her as he turned around and walked away, but would soon stop. "But you know what would be cooler?"

"What?"

"You doing it."

"But I don't have a skateboard." She replied looking a little sad.

"Really, the surprise outside might change that." He said with a sly smile.

Hearing that Ronnie Anne was at a loss of words, did he really do what she think he did, wanting an answer she immediately rushed out of the room. Still with his back turned Bobby didn't notice his sister running out, so he failed to avoid Ronnie Anne bumping him and making him fall to the floor.

"Okay if this doesn't work I'll show her football." Bobby groaned as he put a hand to his head.

In record time Ronnie Anne made it outside and right in front of her was a purple skateboard. The young girl eyes were wide the moment she set her eyes on the board that now belongs to her. Though from a distance the board look good, Ronnie Anne decided to use her skateboarding knowledge to give the board a better inspection.

"Okay 7 inches standard nice, wheels seem to be 65 millimeters good for speed, and the board itself is made from good maple."

"That's good right, cause I want to spend all my money on the best for my little sister." Bobby said finally coming outside.

"Bobby this is real sweet of you but I only watch skateboarding, there's no way I could actually do it."

"Sure you can, you just need practice."

As he told her this he picked her up and positioned her on the board

"Look at that you already look like a pr-"

He stopped the moment Ronnie Anne lost balance and faceplanted to the ground. Bobby was about to check his sister but he accidentally stepped on the board, lost his balance, and joined her in the faceplant.

"Alright tomorrow we practice... and we get safety gear." He mumbled with his face still on the ground.

* * *

 **The next day Attempt #1**

* * *

Alright for the first try we see Ronnie Anne on a big sidewalk hill with her skateboard and what she has on is a helmet and tons of pads on her elbows, knees, and wrists. Down the hill we see Bobby with a video camera, what he was doing was recording his sister and wanting to show her how epic she could be.

"Bobby I don't think this is a smart idea!" She told him from up on top of the hill.

"Come on sis what could possibly go wrong?" He replied.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Oh you just had to say it.

* * *

"Here goes nothing."

Ronnie Anne got on the board and went flying down the hill, during the whole process her hair got in eyes. Bobby didn't notice this, all he did was record.

"Alright sis nice speed, nice form nice... Ronnie Anne could you slow down or least move out of the way?" He asked in dread as he saw her getting closer.

But it was too late Ronnie Anne had crashed into Bobby, now she was okay but Bobby was a different story.

"How's about we make that equipment of yours a bit softer."

* * *

 **Attempt #2**

* * *

Same scenario but this time Ronnie Anne has pillows tied to her back, front, and head.

"Okay sis your good to go!" Bobby said giving her a thumbs up.

Same thing happen again hair in the eyes and crashed into Bobby, but this time it was a soft crash.

"Okay that wasn't so bad, the pillows prevented me from getting hurt and this nice dirt cushioned my fall."

"Bobby I don't think that's dirt." Ronnie Anne said smelling a bad smell around him.

"What?" He questioned now smelling the air. "NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Attempt #3**

* * *

Same scenario again, but this time Bobby had a plan. Ronnie Anne went down hill again and when she got close to Bobby the boy decided to jump out of the way. Now only Ronnie Anne crashed, but she was okay thanks to the pillows.

"Awesome nothing bad happen to me this time." Bobby cheered.

"Hey Bobby remember the dog poo you fell in?"

"Yeah."

"Well there's the dog." She told him as she pointed behind him.

Bobby turned around to see an angry Rottweiler growling at him.

"Dang it." His last words before the dog pounced him.

After the whole dog incident we see that Bobby is on the couch tending to his injuries, while Ronnie Anne was on the stairs blaming herself of what had happen.

"The moment I get done with this we're going back out there."

"But Bobby all I'm doing is causing you pain!"

"Ronnie Anne it would be a pain if I didn't help you, now go in my room and lock the door."

"Why?"

"I'm about to put this stuff on my bite marks and lets just say I'm about scream words you don't need to learn yet."

Hearing that Ronnie Anne went back to her brother's room and closed the door, to keep her busy and to not hear Bobby's bad language she went to the computer. On the computer she looked up skateboarding videos again, but this time she saw a video of a guy just sitting down instead of skating. This got her attention so she clicked the video.

 _"Skateboarding is training, but I don't think of it as training. It's fun."_ Said the guy in the video.

Ronnie Anne thought about it for a minute and that was it. All she and her brother did was focus hard on skating, but two didn't really have fun doing it, she knew what to do next. She got off the chair, open the door, and bumped into Bobby, who was just about to knock on the door.

"Hey sis looks like your ready to go, wish there was a thing we could do about your hair being in your eyes like that." Bobby noting Ronnie Anne's other problem.

Having heard that and having enough of her hair blocking her view, Ronnie Anne decided to see her mother for a minute.

"Sis we still doing the thing?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you outside in a few!" She told him with a huge smile.

* * *

 **Attempt #4**

* * *

Bobby was at the bottom hill again looking at his camera, when he looked back up he saw his sister but something looked different about her. Using the zoom function on the camera he saw that Ronnie Anne no longer had the safety gear or pillows on. That wasn't the only thing though her hair was now in a ponytail.

"Time to be awesome!" She said getting on her board.

Ronnie Anne was going fast again, but now she can see what she was doing and the smile on her face could tell she had something plan. Bobby, on the other hand, thought a crash and burn was going to happen so he stood his ground and opened his arms to catch his sister.

"Forget the pain Bobby, just save your sister." He told himself as he prepared for the worst.

"Bobby you want a hug or something?"

Bobby opened his eyes and saw that his sister was in front of him and she had her board in her right arm.

"How...but..." Bobby who couldn't believe it.

"I did a power slide to stop, it's a very advanced move but I was able t-" She stopped once Bobby hugged and shook her around.

"RONNIE ANNE YOU CAN SKATE!" The older brother happily announced.

"Don't make this a big deal." She said trying to remain herself, but couldn't help but smile.

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

* * *

Back in the present we see Bobby repeating his actions with Ronnie Anne.

"Man what a blast from the past, little sis can't believe you remembered all that!"

"Don't make this a mushy thing!" She said being serious but couldn't help but blush.

* * *

Man that was cool I hope you all enjoyed this and remember we are nowhere near done. Mad respect for those who know the guy who said the italicized quote. For a hint for the next chapter and what's going on next lets just say a loud sister is part of this. **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	4. Bobby's bully

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hey there everybody it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I got to say we are going to start 2017 right! First, I have an Xbox One S now if you would like to be friends the name online is **TACJay** don't blame me, blame the system for not enough words. Second, go find a mirror and state these words: I will forever be awesome and cool for the rest of my days. That is all.

* * *

 **The Loud House** is owned by **Chris Savino** and **Nickelodeon**

* * *

Back at the Santiago house we have Ronnie Anne sitting on the couch by herself, but her brother would soon return with two cans of soda in hand.

"Here you go sis." Bobby said giving her the beverage. "Can't tell a story while your thirsty."

"Thanks Bobby."

"No problem, so where are we at in the story?"

"Well after I learned and started to master skating I sorta just spent most of the good years with you." Ronnie Anne told him putting a hand on him and smiling.

"Awesome." He replied as he started to drink his soda.

"But those good years came to an end once another girl came into your life." Ronnie Anne finished with that smile now turning into a frown.

Hearing that Bobby immediately spat out his soda and looked at his sister with a surprise look.

"Ronnie Anne that's crazy no one comes before yo- hold on for a minute I'm getting a call from babe."

Seeing him grab his phone Ronnie Anne got off the couch and stood in front of her older brother. As he chatted back and forth with his girlfriend Bobby caught a glimpse of his sister sporting a skeptical look. It took a while but Bobby finally understood who that other girl was.

"Hey babe I'll call you back." He said hanging up the phone. "So it was Lori?"

"What do you think Boo-Boo Bear?" She teased. "Of course it's Lori, who else could it be?"

"To defend myself I did break up with her once Lincoln made you cry."

"You do get a point for that, but back in the day when Lori came you barely had time for me anymore."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: Two years ago**

* * *

In the past Ronnie Anne is now a nine-year-old and ever since she learned how to skateboard she kept her head in that ponytail. That seem to be the only change however, she was still shy but with her older brother she could muster a bit of courage. Speaking of him, Bobby was now a fifteen-year-old teenager and you may ask why he isn't home with his sister right now, well Bobby is in the ninth grade now. Meaning his classes have gotten more serious, but Ronnie Anne knew this that's why everyday she would be in the living room watching T.V. waiting for him. However today it took him a bit longer to get home, that worried Ronnie Anne, but those worries would soon fade once she saw him come in.

"Bobby your finally here!" Ronnie Anne said real excited to see her brother.

"Yeah sorry I'm late sis, but I've been having problems."

"Like what?"

"I think I have myself a bully." He nervously replied while scratching the back of his head.

Hearing that made Ronnie Anne pause in disbelief because how could her brother have a bully? Bobby was a pretty tough boy for his age, so for him to shave a bully was really surprising.

"Okay here's the plan we go on the computer and buy you a pair of nunchuks, then will see if this guy is still going to mess with you." She told him as she grabbed his arm to take him upstairs to the computer.

"Well that sounds like a good idea but there's another problem inside my bully problem." Bobby said taking his arm back.

"What is it?"

"The bully is a girl."

Once again Ronnie Anne paused at what she heard, she took a look at her brother to see if he was lying about the situation. She saw that Bobby's face had the look of an ashamed person so he wasn't lying, but now what do they do?

"Aw man your in a tough situation Bobby, you can't hit a girl."

"I know and I can't tell mom and dad either it's way too embarrassing!"

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Okay a break from the story real quick, just a lesson in life for a second. I believe in gender equality it's all fair but by standards you can't just lay your hands on females. Everything depends on the situation. Now the parents thing is sorta your choice, I think it depends on the type of parents you have.

* * *

"Things can't get any worse?" Ronnie Anne commented on the situation.

"Actually they can, you see I heard around school that she would be coming to our place."

"Aw snap, well listen if something happens I'll be out there with you and trust me I got your back."

"Thanks Ronnie Anne, I got to say though getting help from my little sister to stop a bully kind of hurts me a little in the inside." Bobby told holding back small tears.

The brother and sister proceeded to head outside and the moment they stepped outside they would see a blonde haired girl standing in the lawn. A sheepish smile formed on the girl's face once she saw Bobby. The older Santiago didn't know what to do so the younger sister stepped in front of him and got into a defensive stance.

"Alright you no more... Bobby what did she do to you?"

"She shoved a sandwich down my pants."

"The sandwich down the pants ends, so whatever you want to do I dare you to try it with both of us out here."

Hearing that the girl took a deep breath and got ready to say what she had on her mind.

"My name is Lori Loud and Bobby Santiago I would like to go out with you." The girl said really fast.

Bobby and Ronnie Anne stood there at a loss of words, what comes next?

* * *

Boom and that's how I end it! So Lori inspired Ronnie Anne to do her actions, that is why the sandwich down the pants is a classic. So in the next chapters all I got to say is the return of jealous Ronnie Anne. **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	5. First comes the Babe

Hey there people it's TheAwesomeCoolJay here and I am back to give you another chapter in this story. So it has been a while since I updated this, right? You're darn right I'm right, so how's about we return to part of the story where we witness the beginning of the couple known as Bori... or Lobby?

* * *

 **The Loud House** is owned by **Chris Savino** and **Nickelodeon**

* * *

Back where we left off we return to the lawn of the Santiago family, where we still have a speechless brother and sister. The silence was really awkward so Lori mustered up the courage to say something.

"So is this pause you literally thinking about it?"

"Well-"

"Of course he isn't thinking about it!" Ronnie Anne cutting off her brother. "Why on earth would a boy go out with a girl who has been bullying him."

"I know it wasn't the best method to get your attention but you literally got to trust me, because the other methods I was told would have turned you away from me." She replied while twirling her hair with a finger.

"Drama Queen."

"Ronnie Anne!" Bobby replied in surprise to what his little sister had said.

"Come on Bobby, there's no way that her bullying was the best option."

"Oh yeah, how's about I tell you what my siblings told me to do!"

Ronnie Anne didn't want to hear it, but she turned to see her older brother pleading with her to hear Lori out, besides confrontation was never the answer, so to stay on his good side she would allow Lori to explain herself.

"Okay, tell us." Ronnie Anne reluctantly said.

"Thanks, so this was like ten minutes ago with my ten siblings."

"Eleven kids, big family." Bobby said a little surprised.

"Yeah, wouldn't trade it for the world." Lori replied with a smile.

* * *

 **Ten minutes ago**

* * *

Bursting through the door of the Loud House was Lori who just got done with school and meeting her dream guy. Lori was so happy, but there was a problem, bullying a person may get their attention but it also may make that person hate you. So to change her approach she needed advice, obviously not from her because the simple rules of teen life say that your parents give the worst advice. With that choice eliminated, Lori decided to get help from the family members who were a bit younger than her.

* * *

 **Advice from Leni**

* * *

Going upstairs into her room, Lori found her sister Leni sitting down in bed applying makeup to her head.

"Hey Lori." Leni happily greeting her older sister

"Leni what are you doing?"

"Well you see I was deciding on carving some wood or making a smoothie, so right now I'm making up my mind."

"I'll explain to you later what that really means but right now I need to ask you something?"

"What's up?"

"There's this boy at school and I really want him to like me, so I was wondering do you have any tips?"

"I have three dollars but I think me giving you some help is more useful right now."

"Yeah that's right Leni." The older Loud sister replied with sarcasm. "So any ideas?"

"Hmm, past me the mascara and I should have an idea." Leni told her getting real serious.

"Never mind Leni I'll go talk to someone else."

* * *

 **Advice from Luna**

* * *

Exiting her room Lori decided to head to the next room across from her and ask for help from two other sisters. When she made her way inside she saw the two in their own bed on the top bunk was the rock star and bottom was the comedian. Going by age she decided to start with Luna.

"Luna say you really like a person but it's just so hard to really show that emotion to him, what would you do to get his attention?"

"That's easy." Luna told her as she hopped down from her bed. "Give this guy a love song he will never forget!" She announced while handing her guitar over to Lori.

"You know my instrument of choice is the trumpet right?"

"Come on sis anyone can be good on the guitar."

With that reassurance Lori gained a small bit of confidence and started to play on the guitar. Lori's attempt on the guitar was very bad so Luna immediately snatched the guitar away.

"So was that any good, is there a chance I can start a band?" Lori asked with much enthusiasm.

"Um... Lori... how do I say this?" Luna said scratching her hair. "You're good enough to be with Nickelback."

"Thanks... wait a minute?" The older Loud responded once she realized what Luna meant.

* * *

 **Advice from Luan**

* * *

As Luna decided to go back to her bed, Lori decided to put her attention to her other sister Luan.

"So Luan anything?"

"All you need is practice and who better to practice with you than Mr. Coconuts!" She said pulling out her ventriloquist dummy.

"Luan please not the dummy."

"The only real dummy baby is the guy who isn't noticing, but I notice you right now and I was how's about we get to know each other better." Luan speaking as Mr. Coconuts.

Hearing that Lori immediately slapped the dummy out of Luan's hand and onto the floor.

"Poor Mr. Coconuts." Luan speaking for herself and picking him up. "Flirting is hard, but your getting better at **_slap_** stick, hahahahahahaha, get it?"

* * *

 **Advice from Lynn**

* * *

Going down the hall Lori entered the room of her two other sisters, once she entered she saw just the one sister, Lynn, throwing a ball at the wall.

"Lynn got a second."

"Yeah I do, you got here at the perfect time I just gone done setting a personal record for doing this." Lynn said as she stopped throwing the ball. "None of you are going to beat it, so what's up?"

"I want to get this boy's attention in a better way."

"Why not get his attention by impressing him with your golfing skills."

"That could work." Lori said with a small smile on her face.

"And if he ever gives you any trouble just take a swing at him."

"What?"

"You know like that famous golfer who got in to it with his ex, now look at their relationship, it's all good." The sports sister said giving Lori a thumbs up.

"Yeah it's all good because it's all over!" Lori sighed in frustration. "Can anybody help m- AH!"

* * *

 **Advice from Lucy**

* * *

Startling her was her little sister Lucy, who scared by just poking her leg.

"If you want his attention how's about you just be honest with him." Lucy advising her.

"Okay but what's something truthful I should say?"

"Just tell him that your love is also the end, it was bound to happen and it is forever, poetic wouldn't you agree."

"Yeah... I'm just gonna go now." Lori said slowly backing from this.

* * *

 **Advice from Lola and Lana**

* * *

Escaping one problem and getting into another must be Lori's specialty because she entered the room where her younger twin sisters were fighting again. Lori did the natural big sister thing and broke them up, but holding them back Lori thought for a minute and shed a tear. This happen because she was going to ask her four-year-old sisters for help. That to her was a new level of sad.

"Okay you two tell big sister how you would get a boy to like you."

"Easy, be his princess." Lola said.

"No, be his best friend." Lana said.

"That's so dumb, a boy would want to have his dream girl."

"That's so lame, a boy would want to have someone close."

Seeing how they can't find a agreement the twins went at it again and Lori, unsatisfied with no right answer, simply left.

* * *

 **Advice from Lisa**

* * *

Entering the next room Lori saw her little genius sister finishing and completing another puzzle. Now for this situation it was okay to ask Lisa such a question, why, because the girl is a prodigy already and she is just two.

"Hey there Lisa, you got time for big sister Lori." Lori asked in manner for a small infant child.

"Eldest sibling please talk to me with dignity." Little Lisa responded.

"Okay, okay, look your smart."

"I'm surprise you notice."

"Seriously, I need to know what is the approach needed to get a boy's attention?"

"That questions serves to be quite the challenge, lucky for you I am here and I will take it." The young one said adjusting her glasses.

"Thanks Lisa your literally the best!" The older Loud said giving her sister a hug.

"But such a task requires something in exchange."

"Okay what would you like?"

"I need you to dispose of my fecal matter that resides in the fabric that is wrapped around my gluteus maximus."

"What?"

"Change my diaper, the number of my age is in it." Lisa making her words easier to understand as she pointed to her bottom.

"EW!" Lori responded with disgust as she ran out.

"You say that now but in time you'll be back!"

* * *

 **Advice from Lin-**

* * *

"Can we please hurry up with this story!" Ronnie Anne interrupting Lori.

"Alright I'll just get to the part where the help counted." Lori responded.

Seeing how no sibling gave any good advice Lori decided to just give up and lay down on the couch. Coming from the kitchen was Lori's mother, Rita who was pregnant with the last Loud child, and when she saw that her daughter was upset she had joined her on the couch.

"What's wrong sweetie?" The mother asked putting a hand on Lori's back.

"Oh mom I'm having trouble trying to start a relationship with this guy!"

"Oh my little Lori is growing up, wait a minute why didn't you come to me earlier."

"No offense Mom but your a mom."

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"You offer bad advice."

"Really, well do you know I gave your father advice to have a professional look at the roof, but he didn't listen and-"

"And I'm doing just fine!" Lynn Sr. announced with his voice being heard from the chimney. "Told you nothing woul-"

As if on cue Mr. Loud would slip on a roof tile and fall from the roof to the ground.

"Someone call the ambulance!" He said in pain from the outside.

"Okay you may have some good advice." Lori said to her after what just happen.

"Well to convince you even more why don't you ask the baby?" Rita asked Lori while patting her stomach.

Lori looked at her mother and she was serious about this, well with no more options she simply put her head against her mother's stomach.

"Hey there little sis if you could hear me in there how's about you give me a sign to listen our Mom?"

How the baby inside the mother responded was giving her elder sister a kick to the face.

"Convinced now?" Rita asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Yeah and I'm also convinced when she gets out of there she is so going to get it!"

"Anyway honey the way to do this is to just go to this boy and tell him directly how you feel."

"But what if he rejects?"

"Then he was never meant for you, Lori trust me if you like this boy like that then I think there should be no problem."

Taking her words to heart Lori gave her mother a quick hug, got up from the couch and headed to the door.

"Thanks Mom." Lori's last words before leaving.

* * *

 **Ten minutes now... See what I did there**

* * *

"And that's the end of my story." Lori said looking at Bobby.

Ronnie Anne was about to say something but Bobby stopped her by placing a hand on her head.

"Well hearing you go through all that just for me sounds awesome, like really awesome." Bobby told her getting a little embarrassed. "So tomorrow is Saturday and I think we could hang out."

"Cool I'll see you tomorrow then." Lori said walking away while waving goodbye.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow."

As he waved goodbye and kept most of his attention on Lori, Bobby failed to notice the mixed feelings that were building up in Ronnie Anne.

* * *

And we will end it right there! Hope you all enjoyed and had some good laughs. Oh and the part with Lincoln advice being skipped plays a key element later in the story. Another thing here is by making the two years ago thing happen I had to look back at the Louds and make sure all there ages would work for the story and it did. So people just **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) this story or me and well PEACE!


	6. Then comes the Boo-Boo Bear

Hey there laddies it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I'm ready to give you another chapter in this. From reading that intro you can already tell that I am pumped, and you may ask why I am pumped? Well I will be making a Valentine's Day special chapter and I will be returning to previous Fanfiction I started. Time for some bad news, that Valentine's Day chapter is not for this story. Sorry, but hey you're already getting a ton of cheesy romance right now, so enjoy it.

* * *

 **The Loud House** is owned by **Chris Savino** and **Nickelodeon**

* * *

After the whole story of how to get attention from a person you like and arrangement to hang out tomorrow, the Santiago kids decided to call it a day and head inside of the house. Bobby and Ronnie Anne were definitely going through some emotions, but who was having bigger problems here? Bobby was about to hang out with a girl, that wasn't his mom or sister, this was going to be new to him. Ronnie Anne on the other hand was just confused and angry about this whole situation. Her brother had this bully, but now they're about to hang out!? That didn't make sense.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: HA, things to come.

* * *

"Please tell me you were joking?" Ronnie Anne finally breaking the silence.

"About what?" Bobby turned around questioning his sister.

"You know exactly what I am talking about."

"Okay you got me."

"Good for a second there I tho-"

"I wasn't really going for that street look."

"Say what?" The now confused little sister said.

"I mean come on who was I going to impress with that bonnet, headset, and messed up hair."

"Not that Bobby!"

"Oh, so what is the _'that'_ you're talking about?" he asked scratching his head.

"The _'that'_ I'm talking about is the stupid date you made with that girl tomorrow."

"Oh you mean that _'that',_ it's no big deal."

Ronnie Anne couldn't believe her brother just said that, but what she did believe was the choice of action she was about to do. She took a deep breath, walked up to her brother, grabbed him by his T-shirt, and looked up at him.

"Bobby." Ronnie said while looking all sweet and innocent.

"Yeah-huh."

That sweet and innocent look was just an act to get close, with his guard down Ronnie Anne violently shook her brother around.

"YOU MORON, HOW CAN YOU IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL, YOUR GOING OUT WITH A GIRL, IT'S TOTALLY A BIG DEAL, NOW YOU'RE GOING SPEND ALL YOUR TIME WITH HER AND FORGET ABOUT ME!"

"Calm down sis!" Bobby pleaded, but his sister continued with her frustrations.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, MY BIG BROTHER IS ABOUT TO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Whoa, pause for a second there." Bobby said as he was finally able to break away from Ronnie Anne's grip. "She is not my girlfriend."

"Sure that's what you say now." Ronnie Anne said while rolling her eyes.

"Ronnie Anne it's impossible to start a relationship after one day of hanging out and you know what, Lori is probably at home not even making this a big deal."

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Loud House**

* * *

"WE'RE TOTALLY HANGING OUT TOMORROW, IT'S SO A DATE!" Lori squealed happily.

She wasn't alone doing that, her sisters and even her mother had all got together and squealed about the situation as well. In the kitchen and not wanting to be part of the madness was their father and brother.

"So that's happening." Lincoln said to his dad.

"Yes son, yes it is."

"And another girl is joining the family?"

"Yes."

"Is it too late to ask for soundproof walls for my room?"

"Lincoln we've been talked about this before..." Mr. Loud stopped mid-sentence because the noises coming from his daughters and wife got louder. "And I'm still thinking about it."

* * *

 **Back at the Santiago House**

* * *

"The feeling in my gut tells me that I am right." The older brother telling his sister as fixed his shirt. "If it will make you feel any better, once I' done hanging out with her how's about I hang out with you."

"Do you really mean it?" She replied now sounding a bit happy.

"It's a promise."

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

A knock had came from the door, looks like it was time for _'that'_ to happen, Ronnie Anne watched from a distance upstairs as Bobby had open the door and left with Lori. She was still a little upset about this, but what made her forget about that was the fact that Bobby was going to spend the day with her once he got done with Lori.

"He'll be back, I just need to wait and do... something."

Ronnie Anne thought about it and realized all the things she would do would always come from Bobby. So with him gone she had no plans for herself while she waited, she could always be on her skateboard but where's the fun in that if no one's watching her or cheering her on. She had these dolls when she was younger, but Ronnie Anne is done with the toy phase. With no other options Ronnie Anne headed downstairs, sat on the couch, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well at least I have my good friend boredom to keep me company." She said with a heavy sigh.

Unknown to Ronnie Anne someone was watching her from the kitchen. It was her father, who was just getting a bite to eat it, but he had witness how Ronnie Anne was at the moment. So to fix this problem, Mr. Santiago got into his car and decided to make a stop at the store, coming back he saw that his daughter was still on the couch. He smiled because the thing he was holding behind his back about to change her world.

"What's up dad?" She said as she noticed him.

Her father presented her with a video game console and with a video game. Ronnie Anne was confused at first, but once her dad had set everything up her mind was blown. The colors, the graphics, and the fun things to do, there was no reason to be bored now. Ronnie Anne immediately hugged her father and got to playing.

* * *

 **Hours later**

* * *

It was about eight and at that time Bobby would return home. Once he came back he would receive a sour look from his little sister.

"What took you so long, the day is pretty much over!" She complained.

"My bad, but I got to say me and Lori really connected hanging out."

"Well I'm glad you had so much fun." Ronnie Anne said sarcastically as she returned back to her game.

"That's new." Bobby said noticing the video game she was playing.

"Yeah it is... do you want to play?"

Sure most of the day was gone but at least they can play now. Right?

"Sorry sis, I promised Lori I would be texting her tonight."

"I knew she was going to be your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, we're just friends texting each other." He said to defend himself. "Look I'll find time to be with you I promise." Bobby was about to say something else but he was stopped once his phone vibrated in his pocket. "All right I'm heading to my room talk to you later Ronnie Anne."

When he left Ronnie Anne just turned off the game and started to feel real sad. The first time Bobby said that Lori wasn't his girlfriend it was okay, but the second time was different. Why, because the second time Bobby had blushed. A tear came down her face once she remember other events of the day.

"You keep promises with her, but you can break mine, how's that fair?" Ronnie Anne said to herself as she went upstairs to her room.

We really do hurt our loved ones without even knowing it.

* * *

And that is how I am going to end this chapter! Well that was a cluster of emotion and well I guess you can say some funny moments. Shout-outs to those who noticed I did a joke on Bobby's original design at the beginning. By the way that is why she into video games, family definitely does shape a person. Well get ready guys the conclusion of the _'Lori saga'_ comes in the next chapter and lets just say it might make you go aw. **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	7. Then comes the sister with a plan

I am so sorry for that wait everybody, but midterms came up and my typing had to be research papers instead of Fanfictions. So yeah that wait was ridiculous, but now I return and I will be coming at your emotions. I hope your prepared.

* * *

 **The Loud House** is owned by **Chris Savino** and **Nickelodeon**

* * *

Bobby was enjoying his time with Lori, he still didn't call her a girlfriend... at least not yet. As the two teenagers continued to hang out, one little girl was down in the dumps. This little girl was Ronnie Anne and the weekend was terrible, and lets just say the week was no better.

* * *

 **Monday**

* * *

It was the end of another school day for Bobby and when he made it back home his sister was sitting on the couch in the living room. She was so psyche to see him, maybe he could play a game with her now.

"Bobby I just got this new game, want to play?" She asked.

"I would sis, but me and Lori are doing this game to see who can keep texting each other." Bobby told her.

At that very moment Bobby had received a text on his phone.

"Oh that's her now, catch you later sis." He told her as he went up to his room.

"Sure, catch you later." Ronnie said quietly in sadness while she cut her game off.

* * *

 **Tuesday**

* * *

Another school day had came to an end, Bobby returned home and this time he found his sister outside with her skateboard.

"Hey Bobby guess what, I learned how to do a hospital flip, a kiwi flip, and a nightmare flip, want to check me out?"

"Sorry Ronnie Anne but I have to go to the mall, I'm shopping with Lori." He got really excited about the trip to the mall. "I got the perfect sweater for her, catch you later sis."

"Again."

* * *

 **Wednesday**

* * *

Bobby once again got done with school and returned home, when he open the door he saw that Ronnie Anne had pizza in her hands.

"Hey bro check it out, Mom and Dad bought us our favorite pizza, stay for a slice?"

"Ooh you got me at a wrong time, cause me and Lori are going to get milkshakes, catch you later sis."

"When is later bro?" Ronnie Anne responded with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

* * *

 **Thursday**

* * *

Bobby... you know the drill already. He saw his sister outside standing by a tree.

"Bobby help me make this game of hide-and-seek an actually thing."

"Man this is bad timing, me and Lori are actually going to play some miniature golf, catch you later sis."

"If he tells me that one more time, I swear I'm going to do something!"

* * *

 **Friday**

* * *

You reading this means you do care about what I type... Bobby entered his house, but this time he was to preoccupied talking on the phone with Lori. He failed to notice Ronnie Anne on the couch glaring at him.

"So Bobby you'll catch me later right?"

"On the phone, catch you later sis." He responded as he went up to his room.

"That does it!" She she said punching the cushion.

* * *

 **Saturday**

* * *

Today was a special day for Bobby because he was taking Lori to Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet. As he headed downstairs to leave he was met at the end of the stairs by his sister.

"So big night tonight?" Ronnie Anne asked sporting a fake smile.

"You better believe it, all this time I've spent with Lori I think tonight should be night I made things awesome between us." Bobby fantasizing about tonight. "So sis I'll see you later."

"Don't you mean catch?" She joked.

"I don't get it?" He replied really confused.

"Just get going."

As he left, Ronnie Anne would sport an evil smile on her face because tonight she had plans to ruin things with Bobby and Lori.

"Time for Operation: Break the Date." She said as she would secretly follow Bobby.

Outside Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet, Bobby met up with Lori and the two proceeded to go inside. Unknown to them Ronnie Anne was behind them, when she heard where they would be sitting Ronnie Anne made a distraction by tripping a waiter. With everyone distracted on him, Ronnie Anne quickly ran to their table and hid under it.

"I hope that guy is okay." Bobby said as he pulled Lori's chair for her.

"Same, that was literally random." Lori said as she sat down. "But lets not have that spoil our night Boo-Boo Bear."

"I hear you Babe."

"Aw great they already have nicknames." Ronnie Anne groaned quietly. "Time to end all of this."

When Bobby finally sat down, he felt a sharp pain to his foot.

"Ouch, Lori you think you might be playing footsie a little too hard."

Before she could respond Lori felt the same thing to her foot.

"I could say the same to you." Lori said back to him.

"Time to send a message." Ronnie Anne said as she reached for Bobby's phone from his pockets.

She got the phone and texted Lori and quickly put the phone back. When Lori felt her phone vibrate she pulled it out her pocket and saw that it was a message from Bobby.

"Aw Bobby you shouldn't have!" She said but she saw the message her face changed to a frown. "You really shouldn't have!"

"What are you talking about?" A really confused Bobby asked.

"Look."

"I'll talk to you later Carol?!" Bobby shocked when he saw the message on Lori's phone. "I didn't do that!"

"Yeah right."

As two began to argue a waiter came by and put a basket of bread rolls on their table. Seeing food on table seem to calm some of the tension down, but it was still there. Lori grabbed a piece of bread and took a quick bite, Bobby wasn't satisfied on how things were going so he slowly reached for his bread, but stopped when he heard something that completely shocked him.

"Lori... did you just fart?"

"NO, IT WAS MY SHOES!" She quickly said to defend herself.

Before anything else could be said, both Bobby and Lori heard coughing from under the table. Coming from under the table and revealing the coughing was Ronnie Anne.

"I need fresh air" Ronnie Anne gasping for air.

"Ronnie Anne what are you doing here?"

"You know bro, hanging out."

"Don't tell me you were the one who hit our feet, texted that fake message, and made that fart noise?" He asked.

"Well the first two I did, but-"

"She totally did all of that." Lori quickly interrupting Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne tried to tell the truth, but Lori gave her a death glance to not talk.

"Why would you do that sis?"

"Because you've been giving all your attention to Lori and you have completely forgotten me."

"Bobby is that true?" Lori cutting in.

"Well sort of, I only did what I did to make sure I can start a relationship with you."

"I appreciate that, but family is family they always come first."

"You're right." Bobby sighed. "Ronnie Anne I'm sorry, to make it up to you how's about just me and play some games tomorrow."

"That would be great Bobby." She replied really happy.

"Nice, now if you ladies would excuse me I need to use the bathroom."

When he left, Lori and Ronnie Anne had a moment.

"I'm sorry about the things I did and for being selfish with my brother."

"It's alright and I'm sorry if I was hogging your brother, I really like him, but I can't just keep him to myself."

"You're a keeper." Ronnie Anne told her with a smile.

"Thanks." Lori hitting a smile back at her. "I wish Bobby would have understood your feelings sooner."

"Yeah, but he is a brother what can I do about." Ronnie Anne joked.

"True, brothers are clueless like that, just look at mine."

"Yea- wait you have a brother, I thought all you had was sisters?"

"No I have one brother." Lori stated. "Remember the last one I was about to say before you cut me off."

"Lin...ka?" The young Santiago tried to guess.

"No silly, Lincoln." Lori clarified while laughing, she would soon stop that and form a sly smile. "You know he is around your age."

"Gross."

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

* * *

"It was a bumpy road, but we manage to stay close right Bobby?" Ronnie Anne said. "Bobby?"

When she heard no response she turned her head to see Bobby with a goofy smile on his face.

"What is it you goober?"

"These memories are special." Bobby told her with a small tear coming down his face. "And we're finally here!"

"Kept you waiting huh?"

* * *

And I'm back and ready for everything hope you all enjoyed that. See Lori isn't too bad, well to people who aren't her family anyway, but I managed to make a nice moment. So now we are here, now we are at the part on how she fell for that lame-o. See how I worked the title in there, anyway **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	8. So that's Lincoln Loud

And I am back, and I'M HAPPY! Alright let me calm down for a second, but for real that week of new episodes was awesome. Especially the one featuring Ronnie Anne or should I say Ronalda, and we got to see the mother. Great stuff, now all I need to see is dad and you got yourselves another story by me, but let me say one important thing. On the wiki for the next new episodes of the Loud House I saw a description for an episode that might cause a problem with the dad thing and Ronnie Anne's status in general. Really hope that is wrong or the feels for that episode will be nothing but sad.

Enough of my talk, story time!

* * *

 **The Loud House** is owned by **Chris Savino** and **Nickelodeon**

* * *

Back at the the Santiago household we return back to Ronnie Anne telling her brother Bobby about the story of how she came to like Lincoln Loud. Before she told him the final tale, the siblings mother came into the room.

"Hey there kids, doing anything special?" Mrs. Santiago asked.

"No mom, nothing at all." Ronnie Anne answered back quickly and nervously.

"Are you sure?"

"Well if you call an origin story about how Nie Nie here came to like a certain boy nothing special, then yeah we are doing nothing special." Bobby added.

"Bobby why?" His sister groaned while putting a hand to her face.

"What did I do?"

Ronnie Anne didn't answer him, the answer made itself, or should we say herself, known when a squeal was let out. Bobby turned to see that was his mother who was making that noise, she also quickly ran around the couch and lifted her daughter up with a hug.

"That is so adorable, why would you keep this from me?" The mom asked cheek to cheek with her child.

"Because I knew you would be like this." She replied back blushing.

"Well you don't need to worry about me embarrassing you, I have two shifts again at work, but when I get back you need to fill me in."

When their mother finally left, Ronnie Anne let out a sigh of relief and quickly glared at Bobby. The younger sister gave her older brother a well deserved punch to his arm.

"Ow, what did I do?" Bobby asked while he rubbed his arm.

"Don't go telling mom or anyone about the story I'm telling!"

"Why not?"

"Look I'll let it slide with mom, I can handle her talking about feelings with me...again." She explained shuddering in the fact that she was going to have _'that'_ special girl time with her mother. "But if this is heard by someone that isn't you, mom, or me, then I'll have to live my life full of embarrassment."

"Don't worry sis, there's no way I'll ever embarrass you."

"Bobby why...can't you remember?" Ronnie Anne said putting her hand to her face.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Alright honesty time, I stretched that sentence to keep the _"Bobby why joke going"_ tell me if it worked.

* * *

"Remember what?"

"Alright sit down, it's about time I tell you about the first part of meeting Lincoln and being embarrassed by you at the same time." She told him while putting an arm around Bobby.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: One year ago**

* * *

Today was a special day for ten-year-old Ronnie Anne, why it was so special well today was the day she would be starting the fourth grade and according to the state of Michigan's Department of Education, she was officially in middle school. What could possibly make this day better for Ronnie Anne, maybe her sixteen-year-old brother driving her and dropping her off on her first day.

"Alright sis be good in school."

"Aren't I always." Ronnie Anne replied. "And remember to drive carefully."

"What are you talking about, I'm always careful." He told her while fastening his seat belt. "See."

"I see that, I also remember seeing you pack the car one day with turtles shells, banana peels, and plants."

"Hey that game you had was misleading!"

"Sure it was." She sarcastically replied. "Alright Bobby I'll see you later."

This was a new start for Ronnie Anne, she was about to be in a grade where you make yourself known, your status at school starts now. Nothing could possibly mess this up for her, except Bobby who pulled back up to the school, honked the car horn to get his sister's, unintentionally, some other kids attention, and rolled down the window.

"Nie Nie wait, you forgot your backpack!" Bobby shouted out the window.

Hearing that nickname called out caused most of the kids who were outside and around Ronnie Anne began to laugh at the girl. Ronnie Anne's face went red with embarrassment as she quickly ran to get her backpack and even faster inside of the school.

 _"Thanks Bobby, this is just what I needed."_ Ronnie Anne's thoughts.

You see Ronnie Anne still couldn't get over that shyness she had, and if you were shy in school that means your doomed. That was a problem that could of happen later but thanks to Bobby, kids would go around teasing her about the name. She really couldn't be mad at Bobby though, because he was her brother and sometimes a brother tends to goof your life a little. Speaking of brothers, Ronnie Anne was instructed by Bobby before school to find and befriend Lori's brother. He explained to her that making a friend would be good for her.

"Okay boy with white hair, where are you?" She said to herself walking down the hallway.

Thinking about this Lincoln Loud boy made Ronnie Anne remember that Lori tried to introduce her to him in the romantic kind of way. That was so gross to her, she didn't need a boy to make her happy, she already had Bobby and to her that was enough. Still it wouldn't hurt to have some friend at school, so she continued her search for Lincoln Loud.

"So Lincoln have you seen the newest episode of _ARGGH!_ yet?" An unknown voice said.

Hearing the name Lincoln, Ronnie Anne turned to see a boy with black hair and glasses talking to someone who was shielded by his locker.

"Alright found him, just need to introduce myself an-"

Once the boy had closed his locker Ronnie Anne saw his face. She couldn't explain it, was it the white hair, was it those freckles on his cheeks, or was it the overbite with the chipped tooth. It didn't matter which it was she found the boy to be cute, but when that thought came into her mind she quickly shook her head and return back to her earlier thoughts.

 _"So what if he is cute looking, just make this boy your friend!"_ Ronnie Anne deep in her thoughts.

She was about to make her way over to him, but stopped when she saw a group of boys around Lincoln and they didn't look friendly.

"How are you doing Abraham?" One boy mocking Lincoln.

"Aren't you suppose to be the tallest Abe?" Another boy said.

"Shouldn't you be chopping down a cherry tree?" The last boy asked.

"Dude wrong president." The first boy correcting him.

Seeing that made Ronnie Anne think that the one thing that Lincoln and her would have in common would be making fun of through nicknames.

"School is brutal." She commented on the situation before slowly backing away.

"You guys are so immature."

That didn't sound like any of the three boys who were talking, so Ronnie Anne put her attention back on the situation to see that was Lincoln who spoke.

"Making fun of someone with a nickname is just dumb, mean, and rude, continue to be like that and for the rest of your lives you guys will be alone."

Now they hated what Lincoln said, but chose not to do anything about it, mainly because some faculty was around and bullies hate when the people they pick on fight back, so they decided to leave.

"Wow Lincoln what made you go off like that?" Lincoln's friend asked.

"Two reasons Clyde, number one it is a brand new start for us here in middle school, so that means we need to fend off anything hostile in this new environment." Lincoln told him while putting his fist up for a fist bump.

"Awesome." Clyde replied and fist bumping his friend. "What's reason two?"

"Oh, well coming in today I saw a girl be laughed at just because of a nickname, that's not cool."

"Look at you being noble."

"It's a curse, now come on lets go we don't want to be late on the first day."

As the two boys left, Ronnie Anne stood there in awe to what she saw and heard.

"Whoa." She said as she watched Lincoln walk off to class.

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

* * *

"See how that's embarrassing."

"Yeah, sorry about that sis, but I'm happy Lincoln had your back like that." Bobby apologized scratching the back of his head. "Guess I should stop calling you that."

"No way, that just shows how close we are as brother and sister, but out in public is a no go."

"Sweet, just for that how's about a lunch break?"

"Sure story telling can make a girl hungry."

"Cool I'll go in the kitchen an-"

He stopped talking when he accidentally bumped his foot into the coach.

"OW MY TOE!" Bobby screamed in pain as he fell to comfort it. "Sis can you get me some ice from the kitchen!"

"Bobby why?" Ronnie Anne said putting a hand to her face, but this time smiling as she went into the kitchen.

* * *

And that ends it here, hope you all enjoyed this. So the end is near for this story but I need know something real quick. In Loud House fashion should I end on chapter eleven, how fitting it would be. I'm considering it, but how I want the chapters to explain everything might change that. Oh well that's the future. **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	9. Recipe of emotions

TheAwesomeCoolJay returns and he is here to let you all know something real quick. I graduated last month on the sixth and received my Associate's, so I took a little bit of a break. I would soon get a 12 hour job and return back to this website, so not the best choice and time but hey that's life. Updating 3 stories and having a job with time like that actually keeps me going, in a weird way it makes me work extra hard on the stories

Now let me give you news about the story and the Loud House. I decided to actually end it on chapter 11, so yeah be prepared, now about **_Relative Chaos_**. I liked it, actually thought it would be a tearjerker but it wasn't, it doesn't kill the ship people, it just gives you all demand it even more. I think we can agree all writers are evil... yes I include myself.

* * *

 **The Loud House** is owned by **Chris Savino** and **Nickelodeon**

* * *

In the house of the Santiagos, we have the brother and sister in the living room eating jalapeño poppers, which was made by Ronnie Anne. Bobby was going to make something, but due to hurting his toe earlier he was unable to stand on his foot without hurting, so his sister decided to take the matter in her hands.

"Sorry again for having you make us lunch sis."

"Don't sweat it Bobby, besides I like to cook." She responded back while eating one of the poppers.

"I really wonder why." Bobby said with a playful smile on his face.

"What's that look suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, but I do remember the time you got into cooking was last year and last year is first time you saw Lincoln."

"Okay puzzle master you put all the pieces together, now let me tell the story."

"Guess you figured the fastest way to a man's heart is through hi-"

He was silenced once Ronnie Anne had stuffed a popper in his mouth.

"Now where was, oh right I just saw Lincoln." Ronnie Anne continuing with the story.

* * *

 **Flashback: One year ago**

* * *

Returning back to school we still have ten-year-old Ronnie Anne watching Lincoln Loud go to class. What the young girl failed to realize that the class the boy was going to was also her class, what finally snapped her out of her trance was the school bell ringing.

"Oh no I'm late!" Ronnie Anne said running to class.

The door was about to close, but that did not stop Ronnie Anne from starting her first day in class, so she reached in her backpack and pulled out her skateboard and stuck it in the door to stop it from closing.

"And mom said bringing my board to school was a bad idea."

Ronnie Anne was proud of herself, but that would fade as she looked up and saw her teacher awkwardly look at her.

"Hi there Mrs. Johnson."

"Please try to be on time next time young lady, now come on in so you can be introduced to the class." Mrs. Johnson told her as she open the door.

Entering the classroom Ronnie Anne now was dealing with two problems, one of those problems was being the new kid in a new class, it's all about the class's reaction to you. Problem number two was the fact that Loud boy was in the class, how would she act around him.

"Class meet the newest addition to our class Ronal-"

Ronnie Anne cleared her throat to get her teacher's attention and made body actions that told Mrs. Johnson she had something secret to tell her. Agnes bent down and Ronnie Anne had told her the message secretly to Mrs. Johnson's ear. Getting this new information, Mrs. Johnson winked at her student and stood back and put her attention back on the class.

"Class meet the newest addition to our class Ronnie Anne."

The class response was that of any class of small kids meeting another kid, they didn't really care. Most of the boys had their heads down half asleep and as for the girls they were busy minding their own business. The not so active class was no surprise, it was the first day of school, but to Ronnie Anne she didn't mind because the kids now will never know of her full of being Ronalda. She wasn't ashamed of her name but kids at this age are brutal.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Oh it's true. By the way don't ever be ashamed of your name or anything about yourself.

* * *

"Well not the warmest of welcomes, but Ronnie Anne we're glad to have you." Mrs. Johnson said giving her a pat on the back. "I think I see a seat for you in the back there."

Ronnie Anne proceeded to walk towards the back and sit in the available seat. The back seat seem to be perfect, in the back it seemed like the kids were at least nice and what was even better was the fact that Lincoln could not see her, that was good because if he looked at her he would soon her blush.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

* * *

School was finally over and Ronnie Anne barely survived any of that. Wasn't the classes or anything, just the fact that everywhere she would be she would somehow find Lincoln around. So tons of hiding was involved, but that was all over now as she was now in the car with Bobby going to Gus' Games and Grub.

"So how's was your first day?" Bobby asked as he stopped the car in front of the establishment.

"Let me chill here for a while, and I'll tell you all about it." Ronnie Anne told him as she exited the car.

Bobby was curious about what she meant by that, but decided not to question it and drove off. With him gone Ronnie Anne turned around to enter the arcade and pizzeria and in there she finally found peace.

"This is just what I need, just a little me time and no thinking about-"

"Lincoln!"A famialiar voice had said.

Ronnie looked at the source that made that noise and saw it came from Lincoln's friend Clyde and there she saw Lincoln Loud again, this time playing a game. Now Ronnie Anne was going to complain about seeing him everywhere, but one thing had popped in her mind.

 _"He likes to play games too?"_

What he was playing was **Galaxy Raiders** and it seemed like Lincoln was about to set a new high score on the game.

"And Clyde that's how it is done." Lincoln proudly said as he turned away from the game.

"Way to go Lincoln, oh don't forget to put your name in the game." Clyde telling him.

"There's no way I would forget that Clyde, because now when people come to Gus' Games and Grub they will know the name Lincoln Loud!"

"Or just Linc."

"Huh?"

The confused Lincoln looked at the screen and saw that the game only allowed four letters of a name.

"Dang it, oh well Linc is good enough, lets go get our food."

The boys went to their table and once they were gone Ronnie Anne had only one thing on her. She didn't want to make him her boyfriend, she didn't want to do all the gross stuff Bobby and Lori did, she just wanted him to notice her and be a friend. That's wasn't everything, but right now that's all she wanted, now what would be a good first impression?

"Lincoln you sure do like pizza?"

"If you're a Loud you just love pizza." He replied putting another slice in his mouth.

Hearing that Ronnie Anne had the perfect idea, she immediately got out of Gus' Games and Grub and hurried home. At the Santiago home Bobby had just pulled up and the moment he stepped out of the car he saw his sister run inside of the house.

"Everything okay sis?" Bobby asked out of concern as he got in the house.

"Just fine bro!" She answered as she pulled her mother in the kitchen. "By the way Bobby I need you to be my taste tester!" She announced from the kitchen.

"Wait what?"

"Thanks your the best!"

* * *

 **An hour later**

* * *

Bobby sat there on the couch bored out of his mind waiting for what his little sister wanted him to taste. He almost fell asleep there, but suddenly something smelling delicious was presented in his face.

"Aw sweet pizza rolls!" He said grabbing the plate and eating the tiny food. "Thanks mom."

"Don't thank me, thank your sister for making them." Mrs. Santiago said pointing to Ronnie Anne, who was waiting on Bobby had to say about her cooking.

"So how are they?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"They're fantastic, wow sis what got you into cooking?"

"Yeah I would like to know his name." The mother said while grinning.

"Mom!"

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

It was the second day of school and Lincoln Loud wasn't expecting much today. His view would soon change when he saw a small basket at his locker with a cloth on top. Lincoln went over by his locker and picked the basket up and remove the cloth to reveal pizza rolls.

"Whoa!" Lincoln said amazed.

Unknown to him he was being watched by a happy Ronnie Anne from a corner.

"Yes." She whispered to herself.

Now she was about to go over and say she was the one who made it for him, but that was stopped once Lincoln had spoke.

"People must've heard about my achievement the other day and band together to make me this for me, nice." He said eating a pizza roll and walking off.

Hearing that Ronnie Anne put her hand in her face for defeat.

"Dang it I knew I should've wrote a note or something on it, but mark my words Lincoln Loud you will notice me!"

* * *

 **Present Time**

* * *

"So there you have it my secret origin of cooking came from trying to impress Lincoln, happy?"

"Yeah I am, because now you use your talent for family." Bobby said placing a hand on Ronnie Anne.

"Well duh, I love doing things for the people I care about." She said looking at her brother with caring eyes. "So are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"The end."

"R-really we are here?" Bobby asked getting really excited.

"Yeah this ride finally comes to an end."

"Can I get some kind of preview for it?"

"Well lets just say I do a lot of things, go through a big change, and someone gets punch." She says smiling while cracking her knuckles. "Good times."

* * *

And boom! Really hope I delivered for you guys, well here we go next chapter marks the end of Ronnie Anne's tale, the last chapter is 11 remember that people. By the way when I get done trust and believe people I'll make more Loud House fanfics, I'll talk about that more towards the end. Until next time **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	10. Toughest girl in school

Hey everybody TheAwesomeCoolJay here and well it is time for the big moment. Yes it is finally to witness Ronnie Anne become the girl we all know and love... well most of us, other people might feel some different type of way about her. In other news my birthday was the 17th and now I am 20 years old, yeah growing up is funny. Alright enough of my useless chatter on with the story.

* * *

 **The Loud House** is owned by **Chris Savino** and **Nickelodeon**

* * *

Back at the Santiago house, we find Ronnie Anne in the living room but her brother was not with her. The reason why Bobby wasn't there with her now is because he was in the upstairs bathroom due to the many jalapeño poppers he ate. Now it was totally natural what was going on in there, Ronnie Anne was use to it, however the noises Bobby had make to complete this _movement_ was something she'll never be use to it. It would all come to an end once the sound of the toilet being flushed was heard, but the damage was already done.

"Oh man I can't believe I survived that." Bobby said to himself while walking down the stairs back to the living room. "Sorry to keep you waiting si-" He stopped once he saw that his sister gave him a scary looking glare. "Everything okay?"

The little sister responded by walking over to her big brother and gave him a kick to his leg, more specifically his shin.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"I don't need to hear you make your business up there!" Ronnie Anne clarified.

"Oh y-you heard all that?" He said red in the face getting both nervous and embarrassed. "I guess you won't be too happy to hear that we are out of candles and air freshener."

Hearing him say that caused Ronnie Anne to get her leg ready for another kick, Bobby saw it coming and he tried to talk his way out of this.

"Okay wait, wait, instead of using my legs as soccer balls how's about we sit down and continue with the story?"

"Yeah, yeah your right." She said calming down.

"Good, now lets get back on the couch, you tell me the rest of the story, and I eat me some more of those popp-" Bobby's talking was stopped when he got the kick to his shin and fell to the ground due to both of the pain to his leg.

"And have a repeat of you on the toilet no way!" Ronnie Anne told him as she walked over to the living room and grabbed the plate of jalapeño poppers. "I'm switching the food to a bowl of fruit, would you like something else with it."

"I'm in a lot pain right now!"

"Bags of ice got it."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: They have a great dynamic (^-^)

* * *

Back in the living room we see both Santiago children on the couch together, however Bobby legs were propped up against the table and two bags filled with ice were on both of them.

"I'm sorry you heard me go overboard in the bathroom." Bobby speaking up.

"Yeah yeah." Ronnie Anne said feeling a little guilty about her previous actions. "Sorry for kicking you."

"It's okay sis." He told her while reaching for an apple. "It might be painful but it is good to see you being tough, it's nice to know that no one will ever mess with you."

"You got that right, I got to thank Lincoln for that one someday."

Hearing that almost made Bobby choke on the apple he was eating, he looked at his sister to see her casually eating grapes like nothing important was said.

"Okay I am so confused." The oldest Santiago child said scratching his head.

"What else is new?"

"How did Lincoln make you tough and more importantly why did he make you tough if he knew it was going to get him later?"

"Just relax, all will be explained now." She said patting her brother's back.

* * *

 **Flashback: One year ago**

* * *

It was the beginning of another school day at Royal Woods Elementary, but for one girl it was mission time. Ronnie Anne was determined to get Lincoln's attention and what better way to get someone's attention than to do an awesome powerslide. Now in order for her to do that she needed speed, luckily she was a good distance away from the school to do it.

"Okay Loud where are you?" She said looking at the school's sidewalk. "There you are!"

She spotted Lincoln and it looked like he was walking to school with his friend Clyde.

"Alright prepare to be impressed." She said before taking off.

Riding towards the boys, Ronnie Anne continued to pick up speed until she finally turned her body and performed the move and came to a complete stop. Proud of herself Ronnie Anne held her head up and eyes closed.

"So what did you boys think?" She asked feeling really confident.

When no answer was heard Ronnie Anne opened her eyes to see that Lincoln and Clyde had walked into the trees in front of the school.

"You were right Clyde I can't see anything wearing your glasses." Lincoln said taking off the glasses.

"Told you so, now give them back I can't see anything." Clyde said to him.

Once Lincoln gave Clyde his glasses the two entered the school to start their day, leaving Ronnie Anne alone and irritated.

"Dang it."

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

Back at school Ronnie Anne's new plan to get Lincoln's attention was to simply put a note in his locker. When the bell rang Ronnie Anne took the opportunity to hurry and drop her message in his locker.

"Okay this one can't possibly fail." She said to herself as she hid around a corner.

Good timing because from that corner she saw Lincoln heading towards his locker, but for some reason he looked really happy and had something in his hands.

"Oh newest addition of _Ac_ _e Savvy_ I can't just leave you in my crazy house what if something happens to you." Lincoln talking to the comic and opening his locker. "For right now my locker shall be your home, just need to get rid of all my useless paper first."

This useless paper was a combination of finished assignments, paper airplanes, and drawings. Unknown to Lincoln there was note for him on the top of it all, but he failed to notice and threw the paper away. With that done he placed his comic inside and walked to his next class, leaving a certain girl furious.

* * *

 **At the Santiago house**

* * *

Maria Santiago was walking around upstairs investigating strange noises she heard, it sounded like an angry bull. The sound seem to be coming from her daughter's room as a mother she quickly checked on her and to her surprise Ronalda was fine, but to her bigger surprise she was actually doing push-ups.

"Everything okay sweetie?" Maria asked.

"Stupid, jerk, doesn't even, I don't care." Rage fueled words that just came out of her mouth as she got up and grabbed her pillow and start to punch it.

It took a moment but Maria figured things out, the exercising, the anger, and using the pillow with a drawn face on it as a punching bag, Ronnie Anne was having a problem with that boy she made food for.

"Maybe a new change of clothes will help you?"

Ronnie Anne stopped what she was doing and wonder what clothes her mother had in mind.

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

It was another school day, but things started differently with Ronnie Anne who has a new attire walking through the hallway. She now was wearing a purple hooded sweatshirt, jean shorts, and purple shoes with pink socks. Ronnie Anne really appreciated her mother's help and really loved her new look, this was a keeper, suddenly her focus would soon turn to the upcoming boy.

"Alright here goes." She said putting her hands inside of her sweatshirt and walking ahead.

Ronnie Anne was hoping Lincoln would notice her new change of clothes, but once the two of them passed by each other nothing was said and no glance happen. Until suddenly Lincoln spoke up.

"Whoa Clyde did you see that?" Lincoln said to his friend.

Ronnie Anne got really excited and turned around, but her hopes vanished when she saw Lincoln and Clyde staring at a lunch menu on the wall.

"Sloppy Joe Tuesday, today is going to be great!"

Ronnie Anne couldn't believe she failed again, her blood was boiling right now but she had to keep her cool, but unfortunately what comes next pushes her limit. Walking behind her was the boy called Chandler and once he took a good look at Ronnie Anne he decided it was time make another close lady friend.

"Hey there baby." Chandler said to Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne simply ignored him, but that didn't stop the boy.

"Aw come on girl don't be like that."

"Go away please." Ronnie Anne told him still upset about the Lincoln situation.

"Aw I see playing hard to get, I like that." He said putting an arm around her.

Lincoln failing to notice her was frustrating enough but now she had to deal with a guy hitting on her and not taking no for an answer, that tears it. Ronnie Anne removed Chandler's arm off of her turned around and gave him a well deserved punch to the face. Calming down now Ronnie Anne saw that all the kids her age had saw this, to her surprise Lincoln was also apart of this. To anyone else this was a bad thing, but for Ronnie Anne right now this was good opportunity to make her reputation and finally get Lincoln's attention.

"And that's what you get and if anyone messes with me they get a black eye just like him!" Ronnie Anne told everybody while pointing at Chandler.

"Whoa!" The only word Lincoln could say about this moment.

"Whoa is right, got something else to say Loud?" Ronnie Anne finally speaking to him.

"No ma'am!" He said quickly putting his hands up and moving out of her way.

"Good."

As she walked off no one would see the big smile that formed on her face.

 _"Not the best introductions, but hey it's a start."_ Ronnie Anne happily thinking.

* * *

 **Present Time**

* * *

"And the rest is history, I picked the whole bullying thing from Lori, Lincoln kissed me... twice, I didn't enjoy that!" Ronnie Anne told getting all red.

"Sure you didn't." Bobby said while he had a smirk on his face.

"Anyway we're cool now, well not so cool after the whole Ms. DiMartino."

"Don't worry about that sis, I'm sure Lincoln is thinking of a special way to say sorry to you."

"Yeah right, Lame-O is probably thinking I'll just forget about it the next the day."

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door, Bobby got up to answer the door and was happy to see who it was.

"Hey Ronnie Anne someone's at the door for you."

Getting up Ronnie Anne walked towards and was surprise to see who was at the door.

"Lincoln?"

"Hi Ronnie Anne."

* * *

And that concludes Ronnie Anne's story! I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope I surprised everyone out there who thought Lincoln was going to get punch. Thank you for sticking with me and this story and hopefully you'll stick with me to see the epilogue. **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	11. Her Lame-O

Hey everybody it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I return to deliver the final chapter of this story. I'm proud of myself right now, want to know why well if you hadn't notice this is my first of completion of a whole different story! I know it's not much but it is good to start somewhere new and finish your work. So college is back and now I take online classes, but never fear things like that will never stop TheAwesomeCoolJay. Besides the next story of the Loud House I'm going to make will be dropping soon. Enjoy everybody.

* * *

 **The Loud House** is owned **Chris Savino** and **Nickelodeon**

* * *

In the Santiago house Ronnie Anne had just got finished telling Bobby how she came to liking Lincoln. Bobby not only learns why his sister likes Lincoln, but many major moments in the young girl's life. The special bonding they did when Ronnie Anne was skate boarding for the first time, how his relationship with Lori almost ruined that bond, her interests in video games & cooking, her current appearance, and her overall character change, all of it was incredible to Bobby and was ready for a happy ending. However, when the story was over Ronnie Anne was still a little angry, he knew Lincoln was the only one who could make this better, luckily, the little boy Loud was right at the door facing the two Santiagos.

"So how are you?" Lincoln asked in a sheepishly manner.

"Just get to the point." Ronnie Anne said being very blunt and straightforward.

"Right." He replied as he scratched his head. "I came here to say I'm sorry for my actions, and to prove how sorry I am my sisters told me some ways to apologize to you."

"It's fine, a simple apology is all I need."

"Sweet, Lincoln you're off the hook." Bobby happily joining in. "Speaking of fine, Ms. DiMartino am I right?"

"Bobby I don't think this is the right time...but yes, she most definitely is."

Hearing both Lincoln and Bobby talk about how fine Ms. DiMartino was made Ronnie Anne get that feeling again, the same feeling she got when she saw Lincoln get all gaga for the older woman. She was mad but this time she decided to release her anger in a more creative way, she pulled out her and selected the right contact.

"So Bobby how do you feel about Ms. DiMartino again?" She asked all sweet and innocently.

"Well like I said before she's fine, no one can compete with that kind of lady and lets keep this between all of us but I would like to say that was the original babe."

"That was nice Bobby." His sister said hanging up the phone.

"Why did yo-" Lincoln was silenced once Ronnie Anne put a finger up.

A few seconds later Bobby would receive a call from his phone. He pulled the device out and saw that he was getting a call from Lori, he was ready for a good chat the moment he answered it.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: This ain't going to be pretty. Also corny joke ahead by me.

* * *

"Hey babe what's going o-"

Bobby was cutoff and shutdown by a livid Lori over the phone, the older Santiago simply backed his face from his phone. Lori seem to be very angry over the phone, not only was she being her last name the eldest Loud child also dropped a few vulgar words.

"Babe calm down, it was a different time, I was young, it was BL: BEFORE LORI!" Bobby said in a panic trying to save himself, but would take a quick second to turn to his sister and Lincoln. "Sorry guys I got to go and take care of this."

As he went back inside of his house, Lincoln looked at Ronnie Anne and saw she had a huge smirk on her face.

"You did that didn't you."

"Yup, but I'm not satisfied yet." Ronnie Anne said looking at Lincoln with a devilish look. "Now I want you to see the ways your sisters want you to apologize."

Lincoln gulped, because he had 10 sisters that meant 10 type of apologies.

* * *

 **Lori's version**

* * *

Lincoln pulled out his phone and started a text, Ronnie Anne would soon check her phone and see that she got a text from Lincoln. It said _I thought I'd let you know you're the bomb,_ the word bomb was replaced with the bomb emoji.

"So do you like it."

"Really, emojis, you know about terrible movie right?" She replied.

* * *

 **Leni's version**

* * *

Lincoln was now staring into Ronnie Anne's eyes, which caused the girl to feel a little uneasy about the situation.

"What are you doing?"

"Leni told me doing this will let you know our trust is getting better."

"Lincoln what is this called?"

"Seeing eye...to eye." Lincoln said finally realizing the expression that Leni made into a physical thing. "Should of thought about that."

"Ya think."

* * *

 **Luna's version**

* * *

Lincoln has a cello and prepares to play.

"So any requests."

"Play wants on your mind dude."

"Alright here we go!" He said putting on his cool shades.

The moment he started a string snapped.

"What no encore." Ronnie Anne joked.

* * *

 **Luan's version**

* * *

Lincoln now has a pie in his hand.

"Nothing puts a smile faster than a good pie to the face." He said throwing the pie in face. "Well?"

"You can't beat the classics." She said while laughing.

"Good I'm finally done."

"Hey you're not off the hook yet, we still got six more ways of saying sorry."

"Dang it."

* * *

 **Lynn's version**

* * *

Lincoln is now on the ground in the push-up position.

"Be amazed by my physical prowess, so go ahead give me a number?" He said not really confident about this one.

"Physical prowess, okay how's about 100."

"Can I get a two digit number."

"Fine, 99."

* * *

 **Lucy's version**

* * *

Lincoln cleared his throat and prepared to say something.

"You can be angry with me now, but in the end you can't be angry with me in the great beyond."

"That's dark Lincoln, really dark." She said backing up a little.

* * *

 **Lola & Lana's version**

* * *

"So I decided to combine the twins together if that's okay?"

"Do what you got to do."

"My fair lady would you like a mud pie?"

"The actually dessert or were you planning to make one out of mud?"

"Moving on." He said stopping the motion of his hands to the ground.

* * *

 **Lisa's version**

* * *

"01001001001000000110000101101101001000000111001101101111011100100111001001111001"

"Okay what was that?"

"Binary code saying I'm sorry." Lincoln explained.

"A little much, don't you think."

* * *

 **Lily's version**

* * *

"Okay my baby sister just blew bubbles, so I don't know what to get from that."

"Wait you seriously tried to get help from your baby sister?"

"Yeah?" He answered a little embarrassed.

"Okay you're forgiven."

"I know it was silly- wait I'm forgiven."

"Yeah, to go out of your way and apologize like that really tells me you really mean what you say, I appreciate that Lame-o" Ronnie Anne told him giving him a friendly, but slightly hard punch to arm.

"So now what?" Lincoln asked while rubbing his arm.

"I know the perfect place."

* * *

 **Gus' Games and Grub**

* * *

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had just arrived and the establishment, and the boy was curious about what the girl was looking for.

"There it is." She said grabbing Lincoln's arm heading to the machine

Lincoln looked ahead to see that Ronnie Anne was taking him to the **Galaxy Raiders** game.

"Cool Galaxy Raiders, you know I set the high score on this."

"I know and I plan to beat it, right in front of you!"

"Ha, good luck." Lincoln's quick confident response.

A few minutes of skill and sometimes some button mashing Ronnie Anne finally beat Lincoln's score.

"Ha in your face." She began to gloat.

"Well uh, you can only put 4 letters so enjoy your victory _Ronn_." Lincoln desperately trying to comeback.

"Don't think I haven't plan ahead."

Ronnie Anne typed in RSLL for the high score on the machine.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Just a reminder to everyone that when it comes between us, I'm number one." She said while having both thumbs pointing at her.

"Oh yeah watch me change that."

Lincoln put a quarter in and began to play the game. He seem to be in the zone and it looked like he was going to beat the newly made high score set by Ronnie Anne. Lincoln was just a few points away, but his focus would go away the moment Ronnie Anne kissed him on his cheek, this made the boy mess up and die in the game.

"What was that?" He asked confused about what just happen.

"The ultimate distraction." She told him before her face went a little red. "Don't think about it too much, I had to make sure that nobody was around to do that."

"Oh okay, guess you really wanted that win."

"Got to have something good before I leave."

"Wait you're leaving?" Lincoln said really surprised.

"Yeah just seeing my family for the weekend."

"Well before you go how's about a stuffed crust pizza, my treat."

As Lincoln proceeded to walk to the register go buy the pizza, he would accidentally slip and fall on a spilled drink on the floor.

"A little help?"

"You're such a Lame-o, but your my Lame-o." Ronnie Anne said helping him.

It may have started out rocky but in the end Ronnie Anne and Lincoln made up. What made this even better for Ronnie Anne was the new memories she now has of Lincoln doing his apologies and playing with him here at the arcade, but the best one would have to be the moment she kissed him. Although she will never admit it.

* * *

And there we go, its all over. Thanks for sticking with this story everybody and thanks for the kind reviews saying this could be canon. I honestly hope they do an episode of why she likes him, instead of just saying she likes him and that is it. That's just lazy. Well time for the other Loud House fanfic see you guys soon and remember **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


End file.
